Reverse Psychology
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: He was a loner. He was a badass. He was the biker dude. He was the role model student. Four boys. Polar opposites. Almost enemies. Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb. Here's life WITHOUT the Power.
1. Defects

**So...NEW STORY. I tend to have a lot of these...**

**So the boys never got the power, they have met...sorta, but they are in different social standings. make sense? just read on, you'll get it.**

**Song for this chapter might be somthing like: The Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan...or What If by the Plain White T's...lots of variety. **

_--Tyler--_

I cannot believe how many times I have had to drag this stupid suitcase around. There have been way to many encounters with this stupid bag, shows how much my parents LOVE to move around. I've been hoping that one day it'll just die, but it seems to remain faithful to me. Like my only friend. Pretty sad when you think about it.

I'm what most people would like to call...an outcast, or maybe just socially inept. Socially inept sounds nicer because no one ever knows what that means. People can be idiots.

Like my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them a lot, but they're complicated people. Even though I know they love me, I get this feeling they like to see me in pain and discomfort.

They've moved me around more times then I can count on all my fingers and toes. And I have all of my fingers and toes. No birth defects. Except maybe socially. I think my mom may have had a time in her pregnancy when she became anti-social and I have taken to that way of life. _Thanks mom._

I've been to so many places around the world that I can speak over 9 languages, one of them being Chinese. Mom and Dad seem to find this really hilarious, but I had no other choice if I wanted to fit in with those kids. Guess what? Turns out that we didn't stay there for long, moved about 17 times after that. SEVENTEEN TIMES. And mom asks me why I have no friends. PSSH.

So basically I can't talk to other kids without asking the stupidest things. A trait I may have picked up from my dad. Stupid genes.

I think the first thing I said to a kid in my kindergarten class was how to multiply numbers. The thing most kindergarteners ask is 'Can I borrow your crayon?' but I seemed to have a different perspective. I guess I got that from my parents too. They're both nerds. Dad's an engineer and mom's a doctor. Thank God she's not MY doctor. Although she tries to be something like a shrink when I'm with her. People just don't know how to act normally around me.

I mean, when kids first look at me they seem to get a great first impression but my mouth usually changes that. I'm not ugly, according to girls, I'm hot even. At least one thing didn't go wrong with my birth.

"Tyler, need help unpacking?" There goes mom, always trying to make me see the bright side of life and make me happier. Here's a thought...if she wanted me happy...SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DRAGGED ME HERE.

"I'm good." I shook my head slamming the door and heading to my soon-to-be new room. I could hear her sigh loudly and say something to dad. As if I didn't know what she was talking about. 'It's time he got some friends.' NEVER gonna happen woman, not with the way things are going.

I hated when they had these talks. They always tried encouraging me to do new stuff, meet new people. Always the same thing over and over again. I could repeat it in my sleep.

I flipped on the TV set in my room and threw my bags on the other side of the room. No point in unpacking now.

I jumped onto the bed that smelled too sweet, and started channel surfing. Nothing was on. Except for Discovery Health. And Spongebob Squarepants. Guess which one I watched for the rest of the day?

_--Reid--_

"Hurry up man." Aaron urged. My little friends smirked at me as we watched Aaron writhe a little. He always freakd out whenever we were out for trouble.

I snatched the bottle of spray-on paint. The boys smirked. I flexed my fingers.

I grabbed two bottles, each in one hand, and started my little artwork. The guys all laughed and started yelling suggestions of what to write on the wall of the school. It was a little too loud. We were going to get caught, damnit.

"Shut the fuck up!" I whispered behind me. They always screwed this up. They shut up at once.

I smirked, finishing the quote on the wall. It read 'For a good time call Caleb Danvers, boys.' We all grinned turning to look at each other. Mr. Pansypants himself was in for a treat.

Perfect little Caleb Danvers. It was so fucked up. He thought he was so cool, all rich, smart, and MRS. Goody-two-shoes. Asshole. This should teach him.

I hated that boy. No...that GIRL. He thought he was so good. And he shunned all of us just because we weren't 'good enough for him' Fuck him.

His reputation was so screwed after this. Me and the boys laughed again and then we all stopped.

There behind them was a bright light. Sirens could be heard. The boys' eyes widened along with mine.

The cars came to a sudden stop and then a few officers came out with Caleb Danvers standing behind them, smirking.

_Fuck._

**Okay...my first attempt at 1st person POV for Covenant fanfic. What do you think? **

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Sirens

_--Reid--_

They made a run for it, all of them. I tried, but was held back as a police officer grabbed my forearm, yanking me back. _Shit._

Half the boys made it, the other half were being held prisoner just like me. Aaron had planned on ditching too, but he was the one nearest me, the second one caught.

We were so fucked it wasn't even funny. Not that it ever is.

My mother was going to throw a fit and possibly saw my head off. Lord, help me. Please? PLEASE? I'm begging here...

That got me nowhere. Just wasted a few seconds of my life. I think God hates me. But...why wouldn't he. I mean, he has me handcuffed right now.

I smirked at Aaron as we were heaved into the back seat of the car and he gave me a look that said it all. I could tell by his expression that he was probably thinking something like 'GARWIN! What the fuck man. We're fucking screwed over and you're LAUGHING.' Typical Aaron. Always cares about HIS own well being. He was almost as self centered as I was. Hey, at least I can admit that much.

My smile faded as I realized the deep shit we were in. They could send us to juvie. Or make us do community service hours. Either way...nothing turned out in our favor. Trust me, I would know.

We've been in situations like these before. Mom ends up beating me to a pulp and the rest of the guys get it 10 times worse.

There were all those times...I wouldn't be surprised if we were actually sentenced to death for all of this. But it's not like I want to fucking die.

I've tried escaping a few times but it makes it a lot worse. What can I say? Trouble comes at a price.

I sighed looking out the window at the stupid city. The officer in the front smiled evilly at me.

Crap--I knew him. He'd been who took me last time, when he found us trying to mug a few kids. Nothing too serious. He seemed to remember this all too well.

Damnit. He knew all my tricks. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch as my time went ticking by.

_--Pogue--_

"HEY!" Someone yelled, throwing a helmet my way. "Let's get out of here!" They exclaimed. I wrenched the helmet onto my face keeping my hair in tact.

I smiled seeing my brand new bike. It was a birthday gift from the guys. Very fast and pretty sleek.

And the horse power? Well, let's just say that baby can RUN.

I hopped on, not exactly sure where we were going. Mom said I had to be home by 9 and it was 10...but she can live without her son for one night.

Alex smirked at me; he knew where I had to be. "Momma's boy much?" I punched him in the arm as he whizzed past. One thing about me riding my bike, I can keep balance with one hand, or no hands. It's a gift...one of my select few.

We rode around for a while, messing around on the open road. Until we heard sirens.

About 4 cop cars passed us, all in some hurry to get somewhere. The guys slowed looking at me a little alarmed. I shrugged it off. Someone was already in the backseat...

Holy mother--it was Reid Garwin. Why am I not surprised?

_--Tyler--_

I hate people. It's as simple as that.

The new neighbors stopped by today. The girl next door is so full of herself and she was trying to flirt with me. And of course, I said something stupid and she looked at me weird. A normal response.

It started off with her acting all blonde and ditzy. YEESH. She came in a obnoxiously and then turned all sweet when she saw me. She was one of those freaks...the ones who pop their gum really loudly and repeat the word 'WHAT?' after everything you've said. Kinda hard to have a conversation with people like that, it's like talking to a rock.

When they left, I went into my room to sulk about school tomorrow. Some weird rich school for stuck up kids. FUN. If there's one group of people I can't associate with, it's snobs and preps. They seem to have a hatred for me. Don't know why...maybe it's because I'm smarter. But all in all, they don't like me. It's not really that they were really all that more rich because money wise, my family is doing more then great. Dad's got a whole savings account and all my college money ready. I'm only a junior and they've already got my whole life planned out. That makes me feel SO good.

I was thinking of trying out for the guys swim team but they're all probably gonna be extra rude and I'll feel so awkward with no friends.

As for classes, I'm taking English Lit, Calculus...and some other stuff I can't remember. In fact, I don't remember even choosing my own classes. Courtesy of mom...

I've been on the internet and I've come to the conclusion that Ipswich is one hell of a boring place. So fucking small with nothing to do! In Alaska it was never like this.

Yup--Alaska. Where I've recently moved from. Always cold. But there's loads to do. You can go skiing, play in the snow, train huskies, ice-skate...way too much to list. But here in Ipswich the main attraction seems to be some witch mueseum and a local bar called 'Nicky's' Sound thrilling?

I sighed. I think I'm supposed to move into the dorms in a little bit. A lot of good that'll do me.

I hate this.

Tomorrow is going to be like every other year. 'Look at that weird new kid.' 'Did you hear about that new kid? Weird freak from Alaska.' People were so predictable. It's kinda sad how humans are the most intelligent life forms on planet Earth. I don't consider myself even remotely human, and I don't think other people do either.

**Eh...not my favorite chapter...Reid's punishment is announced soon enough. I tried to do a Caleb POV but his character seems a little more complex to me. I think this story will probably be mostly Reid and Ty POV but mostly Ty because I have the most fun doing him. It's like inputting my own thoughts.**

**So...Caleb...the big SERIOUS dude...I'm workin on it...gimme some time to figure him out. **

**and...HAHA. I had SO much fun doing Ty's POV! I love him :D**

**oh and for my curious readers...the next chapter for the story...FREAK UNLEASHED will be up in a few days...I think. maybe sooner. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Craptastic

**I like this chapter...a LOT.**

_--Tyler--_

_Mother_ has offiicially lost it. She considers getting ME a shrink when she clearly needs one.

Here's what crazy thing she did: She offered to come to my school on my first day here as a junior. See the mentality in her suggestions? No kid in high school should ever be caught being walked by his MOM to the Provost's office. It's when you offiically have lost your social status. Not that I had one...

But she didn't get it.

So, it went like this. I woke up _really_ late and took a 2 minute shower. You could call it more of a rinsing. Ek.

And then mom starts bickering with me about getting a ride to school. I gave in, only because I didn't have a car yet and she wouldn't leave me the hell alone! I think it's some sort of mother disease, really, my dad could give a crap if I walked to school.

I made her stop the second I saw kids slowly making their way in. I jumped out muttering a quick good-bye without letting her kiss my cheek. _It's what little kids do mom!_ I had groaned and complained and she let it go, for once.

Then I had hobbled off to the office, which took me 10 minutes to find. Damn, this school was BIG.

An old lady with this hairy mole on her face had settled me in a seat and I kept trying not to glance over at her mole. Austin Powers started running through my head 'Moley moley mole.' God, I was pathetic.

I laughed a little at the absurdity of my thoughts.

Then I was called in by a man with graying hair. Must be the Provost...

He asked me to sit and explained the curriculum at the school and...blah, blah, blah. I kinda blanked out in the middle. I hoped none of my teachers were like this. I'd get detention the first 5 minutes of class for sleeping.

He stopped suddenly giving me a look and asking me to stay out of trouble.

"Will do, sir." And I stood to leave, grabbing my schedule. He stopped me.

"If you need any help for anything at all, I would recommend you see Caleb Danvers. He knows about your new experience in this school and I, myself, have personally asked him to guide you." Yeah, right. I bet his secretary did it for him. I didn't need an escort either. It would just lead to more social depression. And that I did not need.

But I nodded anyway, pretending to care about what he said. "Thank you sir." Was how I ended before walking at a fast pace so he couldn't bore me to death again.

Today was going to be either a very eventful day or the crappiest day of my life. Which one it would be? I had yet to find out.

_--Caleb--_

The Provost wanted me to show around some new kid today...

It wasn't like I could just say no. I did have a reputation to protect, and I was going to keep it in tact.

I yanked down the new kid's schedule. The words 'Confidential' were printed at the top. That made me feel special.

I scanned through his classes seeing he had none with me. Sucks for him.

The name was clearly printed at the top: Tyler Simms.

So today if some kid needed help his name would be, Tyler Simms. Got it.

I headed off to my first class, dreading the moment a little new dorky kid came running up to me for help.

_--Reid--_

"I'll catch you later!" I yelled over at this really cute blonde that I'd 'accidentally' bumped into. She blushed furiously at my comment. I smirked. Girls were SO easy.

I slowly made my way to class. Key word: SLOWLY. I always take my precious time. Even teachers encourage it with their little comments. I know they imply sarcasm but I can't help but take them seriously. It's so much fun to piss of the old hags.

I walked, slowly, but apparently I'd gotten to school a little too early. That's a first, only because Mom had a cow about last night. She didn't have to go that overboard...

I slammed my locker shut and made my way to the first class of the day...English Lit. I fucking hate that class with a burning passion. There's way too much writing and reading and this thing called annotating...whatever the hell that is.

I frowned, considering playing hooky for today. But I couldn't. It was so tempting but I...I just couldn't get into any more fuckin shit.

I felt someone come up behind me.

"Wanna hang out later at Nicky's?" I grimaced. "The boys and I are headin over after school." He grinned rubbing his hands together evilly.

I frowned. "Can't." Aaron looked questioningly at me. I shrugged. "I've got community service hours." My eyes involuntarily rolled.

Aaron seemed to find this funny. I almost slapped him. ALMOST.

"How many?" He burst out, trying to sound serious.

"40." I mumbled.

"FORTY?" Aaron shrieked causing passer-by's to look at us strangely. "Why the fuck did you get forty? I only have 15." I was well aware of that and not very happy. Translation: I was fucking pissed.

It wasn't fair. The police and judge had decided that because I was the only one actually doing the graffiti that I deserved the biggest punishment. The boys got some, but they were only there to witness it...and cheer me on.

I thought it had more to do with all the officials hating me though. They all seem to take enjoyment in watching me fuck up and pay for my mistakes. Assholes.

Aaron glanced at me nervously ans shrugged. He knew when to drop the subject.

I knew it was all Danvers fault. That son of a bitch. His mom and my mom actually TALKED to one another. They were the best of friends along with this biker-dude's mom. I hated it. Every time they came over I just disowned my mother and walked out, leaving her behind to gossip. I seriously had no clue how the hell my mom was friends with Mr.Goody-two shoes' mom. But I never spent time with the other boys. We avoided each other as much as possible. Our moms had tried to get us to become friends around age 10 and we ended up giving each other black eyes and scars that would never fade.

Aaron and I walked to class, both frowning as many kids all looked up, shocked. I knew they were all thinking the same thing: _Why is Reid Garwin early? Hell must have frozen over. _Well, here's a thought, maybe I'm not as predictable as they all make me out to be. Assholes.

_--Tyler--_

My last class was so boring that I couldn't even remember if I actually slept in it or not. Talk about a snore fest.

I was apparently headed to my last class of the day and was getting along great wihtout my little 'mentor.' I'm not that much of an idiot when it comes to directions.

My last of the day was Swimming 101. In...the big gym. I turned a few corners and came face to face with a buff looking man. He saw where I was headed.

"You here for swimming, kid?" I nodded, feeling a little small under his gaze. He was big.

He seemed to see that I was new. "Name?"

"Tyler Simms." I stuttered out.

He looked at his roster and checked my name off, nodding towards the locker room. "Ask one of the boys to give you an extra pair of swim shorts that you can put on for today." Gross. Did he really think I was going to run around is someone else's swimsuit? NO. Who knows what goes on in there...there goes my poor innocent mind.

I changed quickly into my OWN swimshorts. I wasn't stupid; I always came prepared...

I headed to the gym only to see a few kids that were more then pathetic at the water sport. They were learning balancing...something I learned when I was almost 4. That was what you call hopeless.

I was confused. This was the swim team? I wonder how many swim meets we've won? Hah.

The coach nodded over at me to get into the pool. I was apparently the only boy there, and the oldest. YIPEE for me.

Now, I was getting mad. A few boys were laughing at me and they seemed to be the teacher's assistants. How efficient.

He introduced me to the class while I tried hiding between my fingers. Didn't work.

The boys--the instructors teaching the kids, all shot me a look. They were all generally seperated and it didn't seem as if they'd ever get along.

Coach hollered at them to face this way. "Boys, this is Tyler Simms. New student, transfer. He's going to be attending your swimming class." Class? I heard one of them snicker.

The man turned to me. "I'd like you to meet Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin." None of them looked my way. They didn't even glance at each other. VERY social if you ask me.

Caleb...that one I'd heard of and he DID look like a goody-good. Made sense.

The other two had been a mystery. One had tatoos all over his arm and was blonde and the second had flipped out long hair.

The blonde one threw me a bored look. I could tell he was the one who could cause more damage to my life if I ever got on his bad side. NOT TO SELF: Don't mess with blondie.

The other two weren't so hostile.

"Well," Coach clapped me on the back, "Welcome to swimming class. Don't drown." And he turned and walked away. I stood rooted to the spot.

Swimming CLASS? I freakin signed up for the damn swimming TEAM.

I tried running to the coach but it was hopeless.

The three boys turned. I turned too, throwing no one in particular an exasperated glance. They noticed.

And then I started muttering to myself. Another defect: I can't exactly control what my subconscious wants me to say, it just sorta blurts out. I think I said something about how I was a good swimmer and was here to try out for the team. The blonde smirked upon hearing my confession. The other two looked a little happier too.

"Swim team, huh?" Blondie pointed out. Wait, I think his name was...Reid.

I nodded, too frightened to speak. He smirked wider. I gulped.

"Boys." The one with longer hair directed at the other two. He seemed to be my favorite right about now, but I was beginning to change my mind a little.

The other two smiled evilly and gestured toward one end of the pool that no one used.

It was like they timed it perfectly after that. The bell rang and the kids made a run to the locker rooms. I tried something similar but the blonde held me into place with a firm grip on my shoulder. Crap.

I swallowed hard again.

"So, you think you've got enough potential to join the team?" Mr. Golden boy asked.

I didn't say anything. Except for something really stupid that could've cost me my head. "Shouldn't coach be here..." Were they gonna beat me up? Here was the time that I wished one of mom's pregnancy defects consisted of toxic waste or getting bitten by a spider. At least I'd be a freak with an escape route then. Spidey powers...

My eyes were getting a little bigger but I decided I couldn't let them know I was afraid.

I sized up to them and spoke, answering the previous question. "Yeah." I thought I was pretty good at swimming.

"We're the judges of that." The one named Caleb said again.

"Are you any good?" Long haired boy asked.

"Uh...I guess so." Whoops, I hesistated. Hesitation is never good. I was screwed.

"Well then, prove it." The one named Garwin smirked and tugged at my foot, causing me to fall head first into the 8 foot part of the pool.

I think I'd come to my decision: This was the crappiest day ever.

**EVIL. Isn't it funny how they all gang up against poor little Baby Boy...hahaha.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Inner Human

**VERY GOOD chapter...not to brag or anything...but I liked it.**

_--Tyler--_

You know, most people tend to be unable to contemplate when surprise sneaks up on them. Like getting knocked into a pool could give someone a heart attack. At least I know now that I share at least ONE trait with other people. Finally, a _human_ trait. At least it showed I was remotely normal.

I didn't have a heart attack, but I did end up almost hitting the bottom of the stupid pool. That chlorine got stuck in my nose the second I diverged and then my head started throbbing. I hate that feeling.

I'd been underwater for about 20 seconds now and I was beginning to think that staying down here was better then up there. I could have stayed but I would have died and I'm not suicidal. Not yet, at least.

But seriously the guys up there freaked me out. Especially blondie. I probably could...

My train of thought was broken as one of them yanked my foot up, causing more water to go into my nose. I don't think I was going to be able to breathe when I surfaced.

I finally broke out, my hair probably floating and sticking to my forehead. I think it was Caleb who yanked me up and set me onto the pavement.

I pretended to play dead. That way they could feel guilty and freak out. I would really enjoy that.

But it didn't go as planned.

I tried keeping my eyes closed calmly, making it seem like I was actually dead.

And the guys flipped out, just like I expected.

I didn't expect the next part though.

"YOU do it!" I heard what sounded like Reid yell at Caleb. Wonder what they're talking about.

"You're the one that almost got him killed!" Caleb shrieked.

"Guys..."That was long-haired boy, Pogue.

"Stay out of it tricycle boy!" Reid yelled. I heard Pogue growl and then footsteps come closer to me.

"You can't leave him like that!" Danvers boomed.

"Why not? Because of your stupid little reputation?" Reid sneered. Shows how much he cares about the sick and dying.

I heard Caleb mumble something under his breath. He was a bad whisperer.

"No, NO! You can't just leave him like _that!_" Caleb yelled again, trying to prove some point. Reid wasn't buying it.

"Admit it. You just don't want people to know you killed him." Reid smirked. Caleb cursed and I heard some sort of a crack. I think he broke the wall...

"I didn't do ANYTHING. Who the hell--" Caleb started again, still going at it with blondie.

These guys REALLY didn't know when to stop. I was getting tired of it. This was possibly worse then a catfight...

"STOP!" Pogue yelled. Point proven, I like him better then others, at least a little more.

The other two stopped their bickering and I heard Pogue start up again.

"We have to do something." Reid glared at him for supporting Caleb. Not like Pogue enjoyed it, but he wasn't going to let someone die just like that. Especially if he was part of it in a small way.

"You do it." Reid pointed at Caleb again. My eyes were beginning to get tired from this.

What were they talking about? Do what?

"You seem to have a thing for mouth to mouth, why don't you attempt it." Caleb said. I could hear his smirk through his words.

I could almost see Reid's disgusted glare too. But I didn't dwell on that for too long.

MOUTH TO MOUTH?! Holy crap...not what I planned at ALL.

I heard someone kneel next to me, checking my pulse. Apparently it was slowing...

"You better do it fast." Pogue commented, releasing the boy.

Reid sighed and I heard him mutter more curse words in one sentence then I'd heard in my whole life.

I could also hear Caleb and Pogue snickering a little in the background as Reid came a little closer to my face.

Fuck.

My eyes fluttered open suddenly, and I was more alert then I'd been since school started.

I heard Reid sigh in relief and then I tried sitting up. All three of them were looking at me like I had 8 eyes...

The first words out of anyone's mouth came from blondie.

"You think you're going to make the fuckin varsity swimming team by doing THAT?" He yelled, throwing me an incredulous look.

I didn't answer. It wasn't MY fault as I recalled. Stupid kid.

I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. "I can swim." I defended. They caught me off guard. Cheaters...

The three through me a look. They didn't believe me, I could tell.

"Look kid, I don't think..."Caleb was trying to let me off the hook slowly.

And then I didn't even know what possessed me. It wasn't even like I wanted to hang out with THESE boys if they were on the swim team, but they were implying I couldn't swim. I was going to prove them wrong.

"I CAN swim." I muttered through gritted teeth. I think I was losing it. Mom was right...again.

They seemed a little taken aback by my sudden abruptness. Yeah, that's right. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid. A pissed of Ty is one you don't wanna mess with. I felt like snapping my fingers and stomping my foot like those girls in movies. But that would be...weird. I had the strangest urges...

But that wasn't important right now. I could deal with my mental issues later. Right now it was all physical.

Reid was losing his patience, his eyes gave him away. They had that sharp look. I think I might have flinched involuntarily. My subconscious had problems.

I sized up to all of them again. "I can swim." It sounded believeable and I did the whole 'sticking your chest out' thing, so I think it worked.

Reid glared and then cursed. "Hurry up." Caleb smirked...apparently Reid needed to get somewhere...and Caleb liked it...

Reid's face fell. "Wipe that shit eating grin off your face Danvers." Caleb about to retort got cut off.

"Cut it out guys." Pogue pleaded. "Let's get this over with." He shook his head, taking his place in the pool.

They gave me a look that said 'ready?' I nodded, putting on my goggles and swim cap.

I got in, And Caleb counted down as Reid made his way to the other end of the pool. He was watching for no cheating. As if I would cheat. Hah.

The second he yelled 'go' I was off, swimming with all that I had. I made it a second earlier then Pogue. He didn't seem to happy about it but congratulated me as nicely as possible. Shock was written on all of their faces.

I considered briefly going up to him, sticking my tongue out and yelling, "NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! I BEAT you." And then run off in the other direction. But that was so second grade. Not to mention he could probably beat the crap out of me.

I smiled a little and then the boys finally gained their voices back. Pogue looked _really_ bitter, standing their pouting a little. I almost laughed. They took this way too seriously.

Next I raced Caleb, or Danvers as Reid liked to call it. We came very close and eventually ended in a tie. He didn't seem happy either. He got this dark shadow that flashed through his face. He seemed 30 years older...

Last was the one that scared me most, Reid Garwin. His blue eyes glared so fiercly, I could feel their stare behind the goggles. That was intense.

I shuddered. He smirked, seeing I was a little scared. I cursed my stupid involuntary actions.

The others counted down and then I pushed off, focusing on only me and the water. It ended in me losing by one second. ONE FREAKIN SECOND. This is an OUTRAGE.

But I didn't ask for a rematch after seeing his face. He seemed much more happy then the other two and I could only imagine if it was the other way around. EEK.

Reid seemed shocked at my talent in swimming. I stood, smirking a little. I rarely smirked but this seemed the perfect oppourtunity.

None of them said anything for a bit and I just shrugged taking my towel with me. I was headed to the locker room when Caleb stopped me.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow with coach. Right now I believe Garwin has places to be..." He smirked, running past me and Reid stood, fists clenching as the veins popped out of his throat.

I could tell Reid wanted to rip someone's throat out and it wasn't going to be mine.\

I hurried off.

_Poor Pogue..._

**Liking it? Tyler was so immature in this chapter...I love it. REVIEW!**


	5. Rumors

**Thanks for the eight snickers bars PunchDrunkPunk! they were MUCH needed. YUMMY. The author needs to eat too people! LOL. **

_--Tyler--_

Mom and Dad keep asking how school's going. What the hell am I supposed to say? "Oh yeah , I got shoved into the pool by some kid and almost died." I'm sure that would go over GREAT with my crazy mother.

She wanted to know how it was going? It was fuckin GREAT. Not that I'd actually tell her how it really was. It was like those weird movies with those new kids sitting at dinner with their parents and the question of 'How's school?' gets popped up. I'm actually kinda shocked that mom didn't see through my lie. Apparently she was losing it too.It must be a heredity thing. I blame the process of reproduction. Stupid sperm and egg...

Wanna know how it's really going? Here goes.

I sit at lunch alone with all of these passerby's giving me looks and whispering something to their friends when they think I'm not looking. Pathetic. People need lives.

I've got a shitload of homework on top of all that. All honors...what the heck was I thinking? Actually, what the heck was MOM thinking?!

On top of that...there have been all these rumors that I almost died yesterday in the pool. How god damn efficient. Now I look like a freakin wimp...

My English teacher also seems to hate me because the paper I handed opposed her opinion and she had me stand up in front of the WHOLE class today to explain myself. I hate teachers like that. Seriously, why teach if you hate kids? Idiots.

And those three boys? Well, let's just say I passed them a billion times the next day and none of them even acknowledged the fact that I existed.

And as of now, I'm late for class. Damnit. Not AGAIN.

I hurried past many unknown faces and then came upon a group that was blocking the whole hallway. Dang it. I needed to get to class.

You know those kids that almost purposely walk REALLY slow just to cause other kids pain and agony? Yeah, well this was them.

I couldn't take this. I tried passing one of the kids in the corner and he shoved me up against a locker.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled, gripping my collar and sneering in my face. He scared me too. His curly hair clung to his forehead and his eyes looked wild.

I figured I was going to die right then, but hey, God felt like keeping me here a little longer. I wish he would just stop doing that and take me.

A teacher caught this boy hurting me though and he yelled. "Abbott! Let him go! Detention, today. In my room." The kid shoved me down and gave me a hating glare.

I turned to see what crazy teacher and guess who's face I was met with? My English teacher.

_--Caleb--_

"So, how is he?" Coach asked me as I entered class early. I think he was referring to the new transfer. Tyler...I think.

I couldn't lie. No matter how much I wanted too. This kid came in a tie with ME. I was freakin Spencer's legend for swimming.

"He's good." I commented. Okay, so not lying. OKAY--so no lying would be me saying something like "He's GREAT." But technically he didn't beat me, so I'm still the best.

"How good?" Apparently coach could tell when I wasn't telling the WHOLE truth. Was I that easy to read? I'm not as predictable as people believe, really, I'm not.

"He's got potential." God, I sounded bitter now. Coach's eyebrows raised. I sighed.

"He's better then I've seen in years." Was he happy NOW? He must love to deflate my ego.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Do you think he's good enough for the team?" What was this? 21 questions? That was a game Garwin was good at, with all the interrogations he's had with police officers. I smirked.

I couldn't exactly lie. So I repeated a previous phrase. "He's got potential."

"Stop beating around the bush, Danvers. Spit it out!" Wow--didn't know he could get pissed for such little things.

I mumbled a 'yes' under my breath and he caught it. I bet he was thinking the same thing as most people would in the situation. Something along the lines of "Danvers just doesn't want his spotlight stolen." Stupid people.

He nodded again and gestured to the pool. Right before I dived in, I saw him write something on his little clipboard.

_--Pogue--_

I keep hearing people talking about the scene at the pool yesterday. Wonder how they found out.

We all know the answer: Garwin. He works everything to his advantage. Like yesterday.

He admitted that he basically saved Tyler from his death-like state. He failed to mention that he also was the cause of it. Moron.

Now all the girls on campus are 'awwing' at how sweet it was for him to do that. SWEET? The day the words 'sweet' and 'Garwin' are used in the same sentence is the day the world is going to end. I guess we're all going to die in a million years then.

_--Reid--_

People all over school are complimenting on a job well done on my almost saving someone. I didn't even tell anyone. I'm not that much of a jerk. But apparently Aaron was. The second I told him, he went blurting it to every girl he passed. And we ALL know how fast news travels with girls. They're faster then the internet.

I made my way slowly to the locker room and hurried to change my clothes. If coach heard about yesterday, he'd have my head. I hated Aaron right now.

As I entered, I noticed the new kid standing away from everyone else. He was weird.

Caleb and Pogue were arguing about something. Typical. But as long I didn't intrude it was okay. Once I got into fights, people ended up in hospitals. I'm just that SCARY, and strong. People tend to avoid me at all costs.

As soon as I approached coach started shooting off stuff. Thank God it wasn't about my almost killing the new kid.

There was that last line that I did catch though.

"Simms, welcome to the varsity swimming team."

**YEAH! Tyler showed him! MMMMMHHHMMM, that's right. Baby Boy has GUTS. who's POV are you guys enjoying now??? TELL ME! It's vital info...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Pain

**Short one.****Sorry. Got stuff to do.**

_--Pogue--_

"Twenty more laps! Hustle boys, HUSTLE!" Coach was yelling at us, I guess waiting until we literally died. He seems to enjoy watching us in pain. I swear, all adults these days are sick and twisted. It's like child abuse, seriously.

I dived in again, for the what--the billionth time that day? It was fuckin already 8:00 and I needed to get home. Mom's going to kill me. Unless, you know, coach manages to do so first.

"You guys think you can beat Presscott with THIS? Get it together guys!" Gosh, will he ever stop with the torture? We WERE going to be able to beat Presscott at the rate we were practicing. They beat us last year, coach had a pissy fit. It got ugly. And NO ONE was willing to go through it again. NO WAY. I think I might have shuddered.

I finished all my laps, coming out heaving and breathing heavily.

The other boys finished at almost the same time. I saw the new kid breathing so hard that he looked ready to die. Or maybe he already had.

Poor kid, he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.

_--Tyler--_

I could always say my appendix exploded. Or maybe something a little more less drastic, like...pretend to drown.

NOPE. Nevermind, bad idea. I wasn't going to go through a repeat of yesterday.

And then technically if I told coach I didn't feel well he'd call me a "wuss" and ask why I joined the team. And I had done a HELL of a lot to get where I am now. I almost had mouth to mouth with a GUY. I think that's considered some sort of effort.

Some of the other guys came out of the pool too, dripping wet and shoving past me. NO NEED TO BE SO CRUEL PEOPLE. Jeez. They could say excuse me instead of shoving past. It's called MANNERS.

But they obviously haven't heard of any seeing as they continued shoving past and glaring. Well, technically I couldn't say glaring because most of the guys on the team REALLY did look like that _all_ of the time. That's what you call a little creepy. Not that I'm complaining...because I don't want a black eye or my intestines wrapped around my head. I prefer my insides to STAY on the inside.

I wasn't one of the last boys finished and that just pissed off my team members a little more. Talk about competitive. Yeesh. _Get a grip people._

I think the whole swimming this is getting me nowhere. I've only been on the team for a day and coach is already working us to death. No wonder all of these guys are so...HUGE.

_--Reid--_

The new kids seemed a little frightened. Haha. It's always fun to fuck with newbies. And watch them suffer. It makes me happy. So, I guess you could say I'm a sick and twisted person. Guess what? Don't care.

My back if freakin throbbing and my muscles are all overstretched. Damn, coach over did it this time.

I finished seconds before the brunette boy. Newbie. And I could hear him fucking breathing over everything else. He has got himself a damn good pair of lungs. My first day of practice, I sat out for half of it. The kid has serious guts. And he doesn't even look muscular. Go figure.

I can't really complain. I'm not exactly happy that he made the team. I mean, even Aaron tried out, and he's one of my good friends, and he didn't make it. As much as I hate to admit it, this kid is way better then I've seen in a long time.

We might actually win against Presscott this year.

_--Tyler--_

I don't think I can actually breathe anymore. I let out so much air before that I'm quite surprised I haven't gone flat yet, like those cartoons that get run over by cars. Big difference between us and the cartoons though, we end up dying. HURRAH. And the cartoon gets back up, huffs or pouts, and runs after some weird object. Typical, and yet so funny. Even after you've watched it a billion times.

I finished practice and coach slapped me on the back congratualting me on a job well done. I flinched. I think that would leave a huge mark. OW. I needed a hot shower.

I hurried out, changing before any of the big guys could squash me. I was REALLY beginning to question why I even joined the team. Shows that I'm even _more_ mentally instable. Maybe I'll grow up to be like...Einstein. Fat chance. My hair was never gonna be as big as HIS.

I made it home, making sure my back didn't touch the back of my seat in the car. That woul hurt.

The second I pulled up, I heard mom watching one of her over dramatic soap operas. That woman has some serious nerve.

I showered slowly, but my muscles were still sore. I fell asleep thinking of the swim meet we were scheduled to have in a few weeks time.

_This better be damn worth the wait and pain._

**This was sort of a filler. But still okay if you ask me. It was sort of needed. We needed the boys' opinions. So you got 'em. **

**REVIEW.**


	7. Broken Family

**This one gets EMOTIONAL. Seriously. But I like it. And I think you will too. A little different then my other writing, yet still the same. **

_--Pogue--_

"MOM! I'm home!" I threw my bag on the coach and rushed into the kitchen, only to find my mom sitting and reading a book. Damn, the woman could give me a heart attack. I had to run home, thinking maybe she'd killed herself. My mother was emotionally unstable, no joke.

"You're home." She observed. It wasn't exactly a question, more like a statement. I think she was shocked that I cared and remembered her for once. Me and my mom, well, we don't get along. We've never been on the same page. She's what some would call a lost soul. She was in depression for a few of her teen years and never fully recovered. Until dad came along. Now, we don't even know where my dad goes. He leaves for months or weeks at a time, expecting us not to care. He doesn't give a damn about any of us and it's really fucked up. So basically, her depression times are coming back. I don't know what to do, I really don't.

My mom's never been this screwed up. I check up on her every now and then and she thinks I don't care. I do, but every time I try to help her, we end up in an arguement.

"What're you doing?" I asked, opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk. She seemed a little bewildered at my question.

"Reading." She said it like it was nothing. Reading...hmm...typical for every mom, except mine.

"You never read." I shot back. This was different for me.

"Yes, I do."

"No, I doubt you've picked up a book since I was 10." I clarified for her. Seriously, she never read. She used to be really artsy and always involved in my school events, but now, I don't know what's wrong with her.

"I read." I sensed some hostility in her tone. What the hell was her deal? I just asked a question.

I nodded my head as if agreeing with her. This was not the time to fight. I was tired and aching, my mother might have a pissy fit, and that was the last thing I needed.

She ignored me a little after that, returning to her book. She was acting weird today.

I shrugged, deciding to confront my mom later. No need to kill a happy mood. When she's happy, she's happy, and I will, no way in hell, screw it up for her.

I turned to walk out the door when she spoke up, a little softly. "Your dad sent this for you." She slid a folder my way. I glanced at it and back up at her, but her face was unreadable, just like it's been for the past 5 years.

I grabbed it off the counter and ran to take my shower. I threw the package onto the bed and grabbed a clean towel, running to the bathroom.

I left the package from dad there, unopened. There was no need for it anyways. I knew what it was.

_--Tyler--_

"So, Ty, how's school been?" Didn't she JUST ask that question yesterday? How much could have possibly have changed in 24 hours?

"Okay, I guess." She didn't seem convinced. I went on. "I made the swim team." She smiled brightly, clapping her hands together like those preppy chicks. Uh...so not normal.

"Did you hear that, our son is on the swim team!" Her voice held a happiness that I'd never heard before. It shocked me. She nudged dad in the ribs and he shrugged her off, returning to his newspaper.

"Good job son." He didn't even glance up at me, just picked up his coffee and continued reading the paper. Mom gave him THE look. The one that said "Can't you be a little more considerate. He's improving" My mom was SO easy to read. I didn't really care. My dad couldn't give a crap and it didn't bug me.

Okay, so that's a lie. It DID bug me. Other kids grew up with their dad's, playing catch and going to games. My dad always sat at home or in his office, doing his job. I know he cares, but he doesn't show it. Sometimes I wish he would be a little more like mom.

WOW...Did I just say that? More like mom? _Am_ I losing it?

I finished my dinner, quickly excusing myself to take a warm shower. The second I got into bed though, I saw a family picture in the corner of my room. I glanced up and saw us all there, smiling. When I was partially normal. Well, I was five. But still, Dad looked so happy.

Guess I'm not the kid he'd always wanted. I'd never be the kid who was muscular, a football player, a straight A student. I'd never be the social guy he wants me to be. Sometimes I think I've failed my own father.

_--Reid--_

"Do you not understand how many times this has happened Reid?" My mom yelled, referring to the sheets that came in this morning about my community service. I glanced up. She looked pissed. Especially with dad standing right next to her.

I shrugged and answered her. "It won't happen again." I only say that to shut her up. She usually buys it. I guess something was off today.

As I stood to walk away, she yanked my forearm back and shoved me back onto the couch. I couldn't stop her, she was my mom, and I couldn't hit her now, could I?

I sighed looking at the carpet. She started up again. "You say that EVERY time Reid! When are you going to start acting your age? Huh? When are you going to realize that life's not a JOKE. You know what you're doing to yourself?" She didn't answer it and I took it as rhetorical. She REALLY didn't want me to answer it. I'd say something really stupid. And get whacked in the face.

So I shut up.

"NO!" She answered her own question. "YOU don't!"

Dad tried calming her with a soft pat on the back. HAH. As if. Once my mother starts, she never stops. Dad didn't looked to pleased either.

"You need to stop this Reid." He commented, a stern look settling in. He was never really one to yell. I was GLAD for it.

I didn't get what the big deal was. So I screwed up? What's the matter with it. I'm only human. GOSH.

"REID!" My mom yelled, yanking my face in between her hands. "YOU don't get it! This is NOT healthy. Your future is going to mess up because of this!" I'd never heard this part of her lecture.

She tried to see if I understood. I didn't. I never did. I was just a kid. Well, a teen. And I liked fucking up for fun. Brought some life into this boring town. She didn't get it.

Then I'd seen a part of her I've never seen. It flipped me out.

She fell to the floor, sobbing. "What's wrong with you? Baby, can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Her voice cracked and she crumpled onto the floor. Me and dad could only stand. She's never been this emotional before. It's kinda scary.

I knew she was referring to me. What was I supposed to say? I only do the things I do because I'm bored, because no one gets me. No one understands how fucked I am even with this reputation. I couldn't tell her. I could only watch as she clawed at the floor, whispering to herself. Something about "What've I done? What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he just tell me" And then she would whack the floor, hard.

I saw ACTUAL tears pour out of her eyes. It scared me and I know my eyes were probably wide.

I didn't know what the hell was happening to mom, but I knew it was my fault. ALL my fault.

Why was I such a screw up? Why I couldn't be the good kid she'd raised, like when I was 10.

I didn't know why I was this way. How the hell was I supposed to fix her? She's usually the one fixing ME.

I couldn't say anything as she let her real emotions pour out of her. Dad picked her off of the floor, cradling his broken wife. I watched.

I ran up the stairs after that, took a shower, and rushed to bed. All I could see that night was my mom's tear stained face. And it was all because of me.

_--Caleb--_

"Come in." My dad's voice echoed from the other side of his office door. Mom said that he wanted to see me. It's not very often that he does.

It's really screwed up too. I have to basically get an appointment to see my own dad. He's so busy and famous around town. He barely has time for me. Mom, sure, they sleep in the same bed. So they're pretty close. But me and dad. He's got too much on his mind for little old Caleb. As long as I'm a good boy at school, keeping my grades up, and being the "golden boy" just like him, then I'm fine. Just like he wants me to be.

I bet this meeting had nothing to do with him just wanting to see me. He's probably got something more on his mind. Because he's got to much to do then to 'waste time' hanging out with his OWN son.

I hesitantly turned the knob on the door, only to see my father sorting through some papers.

"Sit." He commanded. I obeyed. Whenever he had that look, things were serious.

"I wanted to talk about your college plans" Oh, so that's what he wants. Figures.

I shrugged. "What about them?" I knew he wanted to dictate my life. I wasn't going to listen. The whole point of it was: It's MY Life.

"Well, I've considered that you apply to Harvard." I sighed. He always does this.

I gritted my teeth a little. "I've already applied." He glared up at me.

"Yes, and you've also applied to the local community college and Princteon, Yale...many others." He sounded a little pissed. Just because I wasn't doing everything he wanted.

"I've expanded my horizons." I answered back. What's he expect? I only apply to ONE college and get in? He must have SOME plans for me...

"Well, I prefer you wouldn't." Who the heck does he think he is? He can't just boss me around like that. I go where _I_ want to go.

"Why?" My voice was hardening. "I choose where I want to go."

He shook his head, frustrated. "We've been over this." His voice was shaky. Now I was getting pissed.

"NO! We've NOT been over this! You and MOM have been over this. Next time you want to PLAN out my future for me, please count on telling me!" I stood after shoving back the chair. He stopped me with a shout.

"You're going Caleb."

"Says who, you?" I spat at him. He looked a little taken aback. We never fight and I NEVER raise my voice at him. Things change, I guess. And so do people. But sometimes they always stay bitter and old, just like my father.

"You're going and that's final!" He yelled, the voice shaking the bookshelves in his office a little. I still wasn't scared. He could yell and shriek as much as he liked. This was MY life and he wasn't about to fuck it up.

"The only thing that's final is me walking out that door!" I slammed the door shut and hurried to the living room. My mom was sitting with her hands in her lap.

I'm pretty sure she heard everything. She tried reaching for me as I grabbed my coat and car keys.

"Caleb..." She put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"You were a part of this. You supported him." I stated, my voice going weak. My mom always took MY side. And now when it comes to what dad wants, she suddenly agrees with him? What happened to the mom who used to support what _I _wanted.

She looked hurt at my words. And I honestly didn't care right now. She could go bawl her eyes out or scold me later. Now, I just needed to leave.

She stopped me again. "Caleb we were just--"

"You were just, what mom? Trying to screw up my life? Congrats. Mission accomplished." I slammed the door, got into the car and revved the engine, driving as far away from my own personal jail as possible. I didn't know if would ever go back. I knew I didn't want to.

**:O Now you've got a peek of their home lives**

**It's actually kinda funny because in my story, Reid's parents are the only remotely 'normal' ones, who always care about him. Did anyone see that Pogue story coming? I figure too many people make his life too perfect. Tyler...well, I pity him. His dad is...complicated. Just like him. Caleb's story kinda sucks too, bad life for Mr. Golden Boy. **

**I don't think I'm going to have Kate and Sarah in my story. I'm aiming for NO Mary-Sues in this one. It's mostly about the guys. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Distress

_--Reid--_

I didn't sleep at all that night. It was crappy. And I didn't look so hot in the morning.

It's been two days since the day my mom had a nervous breakdown. I haven't been home since. I just can't look her in the face and get myself to say something. After that night, I've stayed at the dorms every single goddamn night. It's getting annoying. At least I have the room to myself.

Coach has been extra hard and sometimes I REALLY feel like strangling him. No joke. One of the guys had to restrain me when coach was turned around. I was THIS close. THIS CLOSE. Damn, I should have ripped his head off.

I haven't really talked a lot this week and every time Aaron talks about crashing some wild party, I shrug it off.

Can you tell I'm not in the mood to party?

My mother just had a fuckin heart attack about my behavior and the way I turned out. No need to be anymore of a disgrace.

So whenever any of the boys talked about doing something, I said no.

It usually didn't faze me, the way my parents reacted to what I did, but this was different. I've NEVER seen my mom cry and now dad won't even look at me. Every time he did on THAT day, his eyes hold a type of disappointment. I hate him for it. What the hell have I done?

So, whenever the boys seem to be out stirring up some crappy trouble, I sit at home, drinking myself to oblivion. Obviously it's something mom would probably cry over too, but I can't stop it. It's like my comfort. Feel mad, sad, distressed? That's why they got beer.

I doubt it helps. I can just imagine what the boys are always doing, their parents not caring, at all.

A lot of people say I should be thanful that mom and dad care so much for me. But, really? I don't see what's so big about it. Well...sorta.

Aaron didn't even seem to notice how out of it I've been for the past two days. SOME fuckin best friend he is. Damn him. He doesn't give a fuckin crap about anyone, just himself, and it's taking me all of one night with my mother sobbing to figure it out.

Man, I am SO fucked up.

_--Tyler--_

I've considered dropping out of the swim team. It's not like my dad even cares.

My parents WERE supposed to come see me swim for the next meet, but apparently they had plans for dinner with dad's boss. Mom seemed bummed and kept apologizing. But dad, he acted like it didn't affect him, which, it probably didn't.

But there was still time, he could always change his mind.

But that was never going to happen because this was MY dad.

_--Caleb--_

I came back. It wasn't like I had a goddamned choice anyway. I was broke and officially living off of my parents. So yeah, I kinda had to return home.

Plus, they were paying for my college. Well, maybe not anymore. Since dad considers only paying for the college that _he_ wants me to go to.

I really don't like him right now. Seriously. I haven't made eye contact or been in the same room as him since our fight. I hope he feels the damn guilt about trying to do this to me.

Mom's a different story. She's been hanging all over me for a while, trying to get back on my "good" side. Too late woman. I'm pissed and not happy. And it's partially because of you.

Why do we even have parents if they act more like children then we do? Sometimes I question the sanity of this world.

_--Pogue--_

I'm tired and ticked off. I've got a damn lot of homework and mom's been acting really weird.

Right now, I'm trying to get to my swim practice but the hallways seem to be crowded with a LOT of students. I don't think that's normal.

No, wait...something's happening. There's a kid...puking his guts out on the floor.

GROSS. EW. Now the whole hallway smells like stomach acid. GREAT. Just fucking great. I feel sorry for the poor janitors.

_--Tyler--_

So, I'm walking to me next class, right? And you'd expect things to be normal by now. But NO. This is MY life we're talking about. Since when has anything EVER been normal.

Normality is not a word in my vocabulary. Or my mom's.

So, anyway, I'm walking to the locker room like I've been doing for the past 3 days. Everything's going okay.

Until the kid walking next to me starts turning a little green.

And then it happens so fast. Like those WHOOSH moments, when a glass object is falling and by the time you register it, it's already a billion pieces on the floor. Yeah, it was kinda like that.

Except a little more icky.

The kid next to me, bends over a little and by the time I realize what's about to happen, he's puked ALL over the floor next to my feet. Not to mention that his chunks were blown on some of my stuff.

UGH.

Barf is NOT good. NO. VERY BAD. Me no likey.

You know those types of things that really tick people off or is one of their pet peeves? The things you just REALLY can't stand. Like the 'nails scratching the chalkboard' thing. Yeah, this is JUST like that. Except a little more acidic.

See, when I SEE barf, I tend to mimick the action. I'm not one who has a 'strong' stomach. It's VERY weak. And nasty stuff always has me keeling over, puking my stomach out.

I'm not sure which parent I've inherited that gene from, but maybe some of mom's morning sickness rubbed off on me while she was pregnant.

Not that guys can actually get pregnant. Cause that's not exactly normal.

And I'm a boy. At least, that's what I've been told and led to believe. But doctors always lie, it's in the job description. Hopefully, they've been right about a few things.

So, I puke MY guts out, right next to BARF BOY. Yup, I've offically dibbed him a new name. And when people tend to get nicknmaes from me, it never really ends well.

And BELIEVE me, this kid was _huge. _Bigger then Shrek. And Shrek is big, not to mention unsanitary.

So I don't say anything about the kid blowing chunks at me. I just sorta hate him with a burning passion right now.

And then guess what?!?! The kid gets to go to the nurse and I DON'T. How the hell is that fair?

I demanded objection and that someone allow me to go to the nurse, but at the same moment after I puked, coach comes running out, telling us to get the hell into the pool.

And he sees me, standing in my nasty stained uniform. And he just shrugs.

"Clean yourself up Simms. Get your ass into that pool!" And then he just walks away.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

That man is heartless. Can he not see I've just thrown up. And he expects me to swim myself to death ON TOP OF THAT?!

Man, I have half the nerve to throttle him and I'm sure some boys from the team will agree with me.

So, I have to get up and as I walk I see people walking further away from me and a lot of people whispering and making faces.

GET OVER IT. It's a part of natural life people! Not a pretty part, but still a part of it. JEEZ.

I remember Pogue passing me and throwing me a sympathetic look and yet, still uncaring at the same time.

I swear, some of the boys at this school are harder to figure out then the girls. That's NOT what you call normal.

--Reid--

I walked into the pool trying to hide my bloodshot eyes from coach. I haven't goddamn slept in 2 days so how does he expect me to swim.

But I sorta have to if I wanna stay on the team.

We all line up and stand there talking a little until coach come in and blows that whistle. That STUPID whistle. We all fuckin hate it. But it's the love of coach's life--seriously--and he's got a date with it tonight and I don't want to kill it. Yet.

I saw that kid, T...Tim? Tommy? Tyler. Yeah, there you go. Tyler. Strange kid. And he seems to look a little blue today...or is it green? I can't tell the difference but it's funny to watch.

So I'm smirking, watching the kid sway a little and make faces at coach. I always thought the new kid was a goody-good. Like a Caleb wanna-be. Apparently not.

But my attention gets quickly diverted as coach throws me a stern look. What? What the heck have I done now?

And the next words out of his mouth may have cost us all our chances of winning any meets this season.

He held out a sheet of paper and looked directly at me as everyone gathered a little closer.

"Garwin, pack your bags. You're off the team." And then he shoves a report card right into my face as the guys on the team all throw me looks of hysteria.

This CANNOT be fuckin happening.

**POOR REID. The boy's messed up, as well ALL know. **

**I've watched gossip girl FOUR times. I LOVE that show. Tyler...I mean...NATE, is so HOT. lol. New episode tonight!!!**

**FEAST OF LOVE starring...TOBY HEMINGWAY...this Friday:D**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Calculus

_--Tyler--_

Okay, so we almost officially suck. We suck eggs, BADLY. And that is NOT a good thing.

Seriously, I'm a friendless hobo and the only thing I'm good at, at this school, is swimming. I don't even fit in there most of the time, but I still like it. Know what I mean? I guess not, unless you're a social outcast.

Reid's gone KERPLUNK. Like walk the plank, kerplunk. It was times like this that I wished Jack Sparrow was my best friend.

Anyway, like I was saying, Reid's gone bye-bye. He punched the wall when he got his report card. I can't believe he's FAILING! I considered him a _little_ smarter then he looked.

He looks like crap right now, his eyes are bloodshot and he looks so...worn out. It's even more creepy.

"Garwin. Get your act together." Coach sighed, running a hand through his hair. Apparently he realized we needed Reid BADLY. "I'm not supposed to do this but..." He paused, almost as if telling us wasn't a good thing. "I'm giving you one week to bring your grades up." He pointed to the now crumpled up sheet of paper. Reid sighed angrily. Everyone took a step back, you know, for safety reasons.

"Coach I can't do it in ONE WEEK!" Reid yelled. I flinched, covering my delicate ears.

Coach glared at him. "That's all I've got Garwin. Take it or leave it. You wanna stay on the team?"

"Yes." Reid grumbled. "Fine."

Coach could see that Reid was clearly incapable of doing this on his own. And we really needed him. We were desperate. Like those women from that soap opera my mom watches. It's called like Desperate Housewives or something.

So coach took matters into his own hands. Not a wise idea. "Danvers, Parry, Simms, you guys are going to tutor Reid." He stated.

We all had different reactions. Caleb's mouth fell open, Pogue choked on his own spit, and my arm slipped from the handle in the pool, causing me to go flying into the pool. I guess you could say I was the most shocked.

No one paid me any mind. As I surfaced, I could hear Caleb and Pogue trying to beat some sense into coach. Seems they've only got teamwork for ONE thing. Funny.

"Coach! We can't do that!" Caleb yelled.

"Give me one good reason Danvers."

"We'll kill each other." Pogue cut in, quite seriously. Coach made a funny face. I don't know if it was ticked off or impatient. Maybe both.

"Fine then, you want Garwin gone, that's not my problem." He stood, sizing all of us up, showing that he was the big man on campus. I saw Caleb and some of the other boys flinch a little at his remark.

"Coach..." Danvers moaned.

"I am sick and tired of your sissy act Danvers. Either you take it or leave it. Man up, will ya?" BURN. POOR, poor Caleb. Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter as Caleb made another pouting face.

No one said anything else and then coach stood to leave.

Someone had to do SOMETHING. COME ON PEOPLE!

I guess I have to be the brave one here. "What exactly do you mean 'tutoring' coach?" He rounded on me. I almost fell into the pool again.

"I mean that you guys get together, I don't care how or when, and teach him what he needs to learn." He paused tapping his chin. "You seem like a decent kid, Simms, why don't you help Garwin here?" My eyes were really wide.

Me with BLONDIE? Haha. Funny joke.

I think I heard Reid choke too. "Um...coach."

"What, you gonna get feisty with me boy?" He snapped, getting in my face. I REALLY didn't like him right now, but I wasn't to end up like Caleb. NO WAY. I don't need any other teachers to hate me right now. So, I shut up, before my mentally retarded mouth--which seems to have a mind of its own--talked for me.

I gulped down my spit and faced him, dead in the eye. He could tell I was weak. He smirked.

"There's a good boy Simms. Now why don't you go help Garwin." He shoved me off to the pool again and all the guys gave me sympathetic stares. Wussies. I was only doing this because they were afraid.

Coach walked off while I glared at his back and puking faces. I wish I had puked on him. Damn.

The second I turned around and almost jumped into the pool, Coach rounded on us again. "Actually, I don't think it's fair for Simms to do all the work. He's the new kid anyway. So all of you," He pointed a strong finger at Pogue and Caleb. "Will help him. No excuses." And then with a loud bang he was gone. Just like that.

And then there stood Pogue and Caleb. Caleb was fuming and Pogue sat, indifferently. Just standing there with pursed lips.

They didn't say anything at first. Just stood there glaring at the floor. Finally they looked up at me, but they seemed to be talking to Reid.

"You better get your ass together Garwin." Caleb spat. Reid growled loudly.

"I plan on it Danvers. Don't need your help either."

Caleb snorted. "You heard coach. As much as I hate to say this..." His teeth gritted together. "You're stuck with us."

Caleb frowned deeply and went back to sulking as he walked loudly out of the pool area. Someone wasn't in the mood for swimming.

Pogue stared at me for a second, his eyes not giving away anything and then he just shrugged. "Do we all have to tutor him at once? Or seperately?" He asked. I stood, a little confused. Why did I have to choose?

"Uh..." This was not a job for me. "I think it should be seperately. Unless it's Caleb. They might kill each other." Pogue laughed loudly and smirked a little.

"Sure. Thanks man. See you later." He smiled and walked off quickly. That was in NO way weird. Riiiight.

So I was stuck with Reid. Alone. Creepy.

I tried SLOWLY walking off. But he saw. "So, I hear you're a huge nerd Simms." He smirked evilly. But then it fell suddenly. As if he wished he was the nerd for once. A LOT of good it would do him.

I didn't comment rudely though. Just nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Great, then we can start later tonight." His face fell, holding a sort of dead look. Alomost like if he was seen with me he'd be a dork. That was awfully nice of him. "How about Nicky's at eight?"

I didn't even say anything and he took it as a yes. I didn't have the courage to tell him that the local bar wouldn't be the best place to study.

"Great. Later nerd." And then he grabbed a towel and whacked me in the head with it. I wanted to jump on his back and shove him into the pool right there. People like him pissed me off so much. Always so full of it. But they also scared me.

So Nicky's it was. Eight o' clock. GREAT. Might as well hang myself right now. I guess the suicide gene was kicking in now.

_--Pogue--_

I felt bad for that Tyler kid. I shouldn't left him alone with crazy Reid Garwin. He might die.

But it's no longer in my hands. And I've had a crappy day. Our chances of winning are down the drain so we've practiced for nothing.

I sped off towards "home" after practice. I was shocked at what I came home to.

I was minding my own business and then I heard it.

A sob. From the living room.

I walked in and there lay my mom on the couch, a pillow smothering her distressed face.

My lips pursed. I wasn't good at crying girls. Never. Give me a girl with an IQ of 4 and I'll be able to fix her, but not crying women. I just can't do it.

So, I creeped up the stairs slowly, hoping she didn't hear my loud feet.

My heart broke as I watched her face bob up and down and the pillow was thrown across the room. I watched in the shadows from the top step of the stairs as my mom's tear stained face yelled a name that I hadn't heard her say since I was 14.

"Richard!" She yelled, pounding into another cushion. My lips pursed tighter as I held in the tears that I'd held in for so long. I wasn't going to cry. Nope, not for my mom or dad. See what he's done to the family? What the hell could he have possibly done now? Fuck you, Richard Parry.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, just watched as my poor mom fell asleep writhing, probably about some dream. About how she should have never married him and gotten a kid like me. One who can't even keep his own flesh and blood from fighting. What kind of son was I?

The last thing I remember was walking to my room and slamming into the bed. I whacked the package that my dad had sent me a few days back. I had the strangest urge to shred it, but I knew I couldn't. I needed it. Or maybe I could just go on without it.

_--Tyler--_

Emotional scarring is what happens to a person after they have to see a bunch of slutty girls come and flirt with them. Well, for me it is. The first thing I walk into is a walking sex object. Disgusting.

I hate those kinds of boys who like to take advantage of those girls who take their clothes off for money or just act bitchy and slutty to other people. Those kinds of girls are like walking sex objects. That's my referral to them. They're nothing more but walking sex machines. No brain just body. It's gross. Have they no modesty?

So how do I think I feel when Reid keeps ordering a drink every five minutes? Fucking great. Right. "Hey, over here!" Reid yelled for a waitress as she sauntered over, winking sexily. Ek. Whore.

She placed her drink and her fingers "accidentally" brushed my shoulder. She giggled. "Oops, I'm, sorry. Is there anything I can get you?" Her words held one meaning but her mind another. I could tell.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No, thank you." She nodded a little saddened. Yeah, that's right. Go find another man-whore. Wait, there alreasy as one...Reid. Why do I even bother?

Speaking of which, I turned towards Reid who was sipping away happily. My pencil tapped in irritation.

"You're not going to learn anything by getting drunk." I stated. The was the nicest way I could put it.

He shrugged. "Says who?" His eyes glared into mine but they were a little glazed over.

I slammed my book shut. I didn't answer. If blondie couldn't answer _that _then I'd had enough. I've been trying to teach for the past 3 hours. But who am I kidding, it's REID GARWIN! Need I say more?

I was already packing my stuff by the time he started sobering a little. He stared at me, pleading. "Where are you going?"

Anywhere but here. "Home."

"Great, we can study at your place." I shook my head at his ignorance.

"No, Reid. I'm going alone. Bye."

He looked a little bewildered. As if no one ever stood him up, even for tutoring. I laughed bitterly.

He glared meanly and I shut up. "Sit." He commanded. I wouldn't have listened if he didn't raise his fist at me. But he did and I sat like a trained dog. "Look." He pointed. I followed his finger and my eyes rested upon a girl bent over the pool table. One of the only girls with a considerably long skirt.

But this was pathetic. I had better crap to do. Really.

But then she turned around. And I couldn't swallow my spit. And Reid laughed loudly at my expression. His face came close to mine. "Looks like someone needs to get some." I didn't respond.

The girl was staring at me nicely. I think I swallowed my tongue.

Reid chuckled and smirked. "You've got a lot to learn." And so the rest of the night was spent as Reid told me all about his ventures with girls and how to pick one up, like the one by the pool table. It was a funny night to say in the least. And I did end up drinking a little. It was probably the funniest night I've had since I've moved to Ipswich.

_----At home--TYLER--_

I came home a little wasted. But mom didn't notice. Thank GOD.

I was going upstairs and even though I wasn't exactly in my right mind, I do remember my mom asking me to sit as dad came into the room. I caught the last few lines. "We've been thinking..." my mom drawled. I nodded. Thinking is a new good change. "And have come to the decision that you're going to move to the dorms in a little while." That was the last thing I remembered after I blacked out on the couch.

What a way to end the night. And to think, I still had Calculus homework to catch up on in the morning.

**A/N So...haven't updated in like what...two months? WOW...didn't know it was so long. Sorry guys! **

**Freak Unleashed: I currently have writer's block. Not the one you'd expect. It's the kind where you have TOO MANY ideas in your head and can't just choose one. So I still don't know about that one. SORRY! I'm sad too...I wanna update too, but so much is going on and it's just gonna have to wait for a bit! PLEASE? When I do update, I'll try to get as many chappies I can at once. :D Hope you understand. Love you guys. **

**Help relieve Tyler's hangover and Pogue's tears with a REVIEW! **


	10. Tension

**This chapter is spicy. It gets good. And will have you at the ends of your seats. **

**Enough of the summary. Just read it...**

_--Tyler--_

It's like my parents don't even know me at all. After I passed out they just left me there to sleep. They were so ignorant! I was Tyler Simms, their son. And they didn't think that I'd ever get drunk in my whole life? I'm just a kid. A bright one at times, but still.

I woke up the next day and well, let's just say life isn't all daisies and flowers. I was gonna kill Reid. With my bare hands. I've never had a headache this bad.

I quickly got dressed for school and realized today was Friday. Thank GOD.

I reached down to grab my book bag and hit my head on the table. I started cussing loudly in Chinese. Not like anyone would know what I said. Looks like the language is of use to me. Who knew?

I walked out with a groggy body. I remember my parents saying something before I kinda died on them. Something about school? Probably something like mom couldn't make it to my swim meet. Great. More bad news. Good thing I couldn't remember it.

_--Pogue--_

I frowned as Garwin walked by, whacking some little nerd to the ground. He was such an ass.

I walked over to the poor kid and offered a hand. He looked dazed at first, eyes wide. As if I would pull him back up and shove him down again. He mumbled a thanks and ran off. So typical.

I sighed.

Life sucked. And to make matters worse, it seems the woman raising me is worse off than I am.

I don't see why she's depressed though. Her life's great. When dad left her, it was the best thing that's happened to her. Seriously. Our family was good after he left and then when Mom starts feeling lonely she thinks of Dad and does something stupid or cries or breaks something. That's how it's been lately. Well, for the past few years.

_--Caleb--_

Practice went by slowly. Like a drag. I almost drowned myself.

Coach made us to extra laps and on top of that he's making us do 50 push ups on one hand. It's not all that complicated. Unless he says to do them underwater. Because it's going to be SO helpful when we die under there.

Other than that, life's great. I've been thinking of moving out. Maybe.

I haven't tutored the dumbass yet and I don't plan on it anytime soon. But yeah, I'm alone, smart, unhappy. Life will go on.

I hope.

_--Tyler--_

I came home with a sore back.

I wanted to sleep it off, but apparently I don't live here anymore. What the hell was this?

Boxes surrounded me as I tried making my way through them without injuring myself. WHAT?

I'm confused. Are we moving AGAIN? Dammit.

"MOM!" I yelped loudly. The chinese curses were about to fly out again.

She came bouncing down happily. "You're home!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her strangely. Was she _trying_ to get rid of me?

"No reason." She looked too innocent the way she said it. I glared.

My tantrum caught up with me. "What the_ hell_ is this? Don't even_ think_ about moving again." I stated, my tone dripping with malice. She looked shocked.

I guess she never knew I could say the "H" word. What a great mother.

"Don't you remember? _We're_ not moving." She gestured to herself and my father as he walked in with his reading glasses and paparwork in his hands. "But you are."

Oh, so now it's like adoption. I see how it is. They've finally gotten tired of me being an outcast and decided to ship me off to Africa with one of those boxes with breathing holes in it. I see _exactly_ how it is.

"You'll never take me willingly!" I yelped, resembling a mad man as I ran far away from them. My parents looked flabbergasted.

So be it. If I had to be a monkey to stay in my home then I would. "I never thought it would come to this." I whispered in an eerie voice.

I think school was getting to me because I was acting a little wee-weeee. Like those psycho killers. My mom looked like she had a heart attack too. "He's scaring me, Richard." She clung to his arm tightly and he didn't even bother to look down at her.

"He's just being a boy." Still reading the papers. What was his deal?

My mom never seems to notice how much more involved he was in work than us. It's about time _he_ noticed.

But before I could continue my dad cut me off. "We've already discussed this." His voice was demanding and for once I wasn't cringing in fear.

"Don't you remember. Last night? We decided you're going to live in the dorms." Her hands were clasped tighter. As if she was waiting for my reponse.

"Actually, I don't recall talking this over." I think that was calm enough. When the hell did WE talk this over. What happened to communicating?!

"Well, you fell asleep last night." My mom cut in. Correction woman. I passed out. And I could've died. And you don't seem to give a damn.

"We didn't discuss this! You told me you already made the choice." Things were coming back to me. And they were pissing me off.

"When did you think of ME? Did you even think to ask me before you got me a dorm?!" I yelled, my deep voice reverberating off the walls.

"You're going." His voice was dead, bland. Like that tone. The one that says _'this is done. no more discussing. what I says goes.' _

Son of a... "Since when do you give a _damn_ about what I do?" I growled.

"Tyler!" My mom shrieked.

This was going to end now.

"No. He's been doing this for forever."

My dad seemed shocked and stepped down so he was face to face with me. "You have no right to talk to me like that." He bit out.

"I have EVERY right. What _you _don't have is the right to treat me and mom like a piece of shit and boss us around and make _our_ decisions for us!" My fists were shaking.

His mouth pressed into a firm line. But no words.

"Tyler, stop it. Now!" My mom butt in.

"No. I make the swim team and you don't give a crap. I get good grades and you brush them off as if I'm it's nothing. Your stupid job makes us travel ALL around the world and you get ME and mom to move with you without even asking. I've given up_ everything_, my friends, my life, and you've sacrificed NOTHING!" I yelled.

"Shut your mouth you don't know what you're saying." He gritted his teeth.

"Really? Because it seems you never acknowledge my presence and push me around only when necessery. Don't give me that bullshit _father."_ My voice seemed scary even to me. "When you decide to finally tell me how you're embarrassed of me as your son then come tell me."

And then he did something I never expected. Ever. Even for him.

He slapped me. Across the face. Hard. I knew it would leave a mark.

I ran upstairs for a few minutes and packed some necessities.

I stared my dad down. "As far as I'm concerned I don't ever want to see you in my life. Ever again." I turned to find my mom weeping into her sweater.

"I'll come to pick my stuff up later."I looked at the boxes and sighed.

I walked out, slamming the door behind me and swinging the keys of my new car.

I heard my name being yelled and loud sobbing.

I put the car in drive and drove off. Where I was going? Anywhere but here was good for me.

--Pogue--

I was sitting in my room, with Rooney busting loudly from my Ipod ears. Mom was having a fit downstairs and throwing ALL remnants of dad out of the house.

I wouldn't have noticed it had I not been staring. My phone shone with a bright light as the ringtone went off.

I looked at the caller ID. Unknown.

That's weird.

I pulled it open and put it to my ear but didn't say anything.

The voice on the other end quavered a little. "Hello." It rasped out.

I gasped loudly as the device slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor._ It can't be._

**How was THAT? Where will Tyler go? Who's on the phone? Review and you'll find out soon enough. Thanks:D**

**Personally, I think Ty was more manly in this one. More Caleb-ish. I'm not sure that's exactly a good thing or not. **

**Oh, well. Give me feedback guys! **


	11. Friendly Confusion

**You guys are in for some _SERIOUS_ shock.**

_--Tyler--_

I'm pretty sure my phone rang about 50 times in the past five minutes. I just want to chuck it out the window. And watch it die as I laugh evilly. 

But I kinda might need it. So I refrained. 

So this is how it goes. 

Numero Uno: I ask a friend to stay at their place. And that wouldn't exactly work because I don't have any friends. So bye-bye number 1. 

Number Dos: I could go back to that stupid house and beg for forgiveness, even though I didn't do--OKAY, So I'm not **_EVEN_** considering number two. 

Number Two. _AGAIN_: Go get piss drunk and sleep in the backseat of the Hummer. Hmmmm. Works for me. I like this one.

So...where can I get drunk? 

...I'm _thinking_...

Come ON, Brain. This is not the time to go mental on me. 

AH-HA. I had my long awaited epiphany. 

Nicky's. Here I come. 

--Pogue--

I'm stalling for time. 

I don't wanna pick up the phone. But I do.

It's been smashed brutally from the crash. 

I smirked. 

Not like I wanted to talk to that asshole anyway. And how the hell did he get my number? Stalker much?

It's not like I even need him in my life. Ever. Never have and never will. Okay...that's technically a lie. But I don't need him for most things. 

I smashed the phone even more and threw it in the trash bin. 

I needed to get out of here. 

Somewhere relaxing. Somewhere crazy. 

Nicky's.

--Caleb--

So I'm casually strolling. And then my phone starts buzzing. 

I sighed. 

It's mi madre. 

"Hello?" 

"Caleb." Her voice was rushed, hurried. And yet weak. Like she was trying to hold something in. Something I wouldn't want to know.

"Mom?" My questioning tone was quite serious. Now was not the time for me to be a childish brat. This wasn't a joking matter. I'd never heard my mother sound so distraught and lost. 

"He...he...I came, and then he--" And then I heard sobbing, crying, and yelling.

Oh gosh. This cannot be good.

"MOM!" I yelled into the phone, hoping that she would get her thoughts together and tell me what was wrong. A few people looked at me rudely. I _**really**_ didn't give a damn right now. 

"Your father." And just the way she said it. Just the way she spoke those words. I knew something was up. 

"He's...he's--" She couldn't even finish her thought. What did she want to say? Sick? Dead? 

My eyes filled at the last one. 

"Where are you?" She gave me the address and in a matter of seconds I was in my car, speeding away. 

My phone was still attached to my ear as I listened to her sobbing. I tried comforting her, but I was almost just as bad. I wanted to hang up. Hang up and just cry. But I couldn't do it while she was on the phone. I had to be brave for her. After all, I've been a butthead to her for most of my life and I've just realized it. I'm an ass. 

My voice began cracking soon as I used those typical phrases that people use in situations like these. "It's going to be okay. I promise." But you never promise. Because you can never keep it. That's just the way it works. 

I said one last goodbye to her, telling her I'd inform her when I got there. And the second the phone beeped dead, I sobbed. My eyes were blurring and my face felt sticky. I didn't care.

I felt the regret swoop back into me. 

All he'd ever done was look for the best in me. He wanted me to be happy. And I thought he was a controlling bastard.

I'm an arse face. 

I deserve to die. Not him. 

I need someone to talk to. _Anyone._

I didn't have any friends really. Not ones who really cared. So I called the last person I thought possible. 

Pogue. And he didn't pick up. I tried at least 6 times. And then gave up. 

Maybe God was trying to deprive me of any comfort. Not like I deserved some anyway. 

Tyler didn't pick up either. 

I tried the last, _**LAST**_ person I ever thought possible. 

Reid. I must be _nuts_. 

And he picked up on the first ring. 

"Reid." I think he heard me sniffling. 

"Hello?"

"It's Caleb." 

I think full fledged tears were coming out now. 

"Is this some type of shitty joke Danver? Cause if it is, I swear to God that I'll--"

"REID!" My voice sounded hoarse. Dead. Lifeless. 

I'm sure he was confused. And I don't blame him. 

He may hate me. And he has many rights too. But I just needed _one_ person. Just one. And maybe I'd be okay. 

He sounded scared when he talked. Like a child. "Caleb? Man, are you okay?" It sounded like he actually cared. I felt my heart lighten a little. 

"My..." I sobbed. "My dad's in the hospital. And I don't know if he'll..." My voice cracked. I stopped. 

I heard Reid stop breathing. 

--Reid--

I knew there was always a reason behind his snooty antics. And right now I was led to believe it was his dad. 

He sounded desperate. And he called _**ME**_ of all people! How'd he even get my number?

Maybe he was a real friend. Although I'm not sure how that works considering we cuss each other out constantly and try to kill the other. Maybe it's a love-hate thing, you know? 

But I know how he acts at school. Always the big tough guy. Who ain't so tough now. I felt like smirking. But it felt wrong. 

At school he's always calm and collected. And now he sounds like a baby. 

I know I probably should hate him. He's always looked down on me and treated me like shit. And I know that he's my number one enemy. 

But I'll seriously be damned if I let someone stay in his kind of condition. He may commit suicide from the sound of his voice. 

No one. And I mean, **_NO ONE_** deserves what he's in now. **Trust** me. I would know. 

It's such a bad feeling. I know he feels desolate. And as much as I want to laugh in his face and be a shitty person, I won't. At least not now. 

I still didn't know what to say. Me and Caleb aren't exactly _friends_. Have you noticed? I am beyond confused. This was like my mother crisis _all_ over again. 

I ran a hand through my blonde hair. A signal of stress. 

I was SO very tempted to cuss him out and tell him to go to hell but that wouldn't be so great. For him. Not right now. 

So I did what I _**NEVER**_ do. 

I acted somewhat like a friend. Maybe a shitty comforter, but still a friend. Or at least a good person. 

_--Caleb--_

"It's going to be okay." Reid didn't promise anything. My heart went heavy again. 

I thanked God for the fact that Reid was being nice to me. Despite what many people think, he's a good person. Especially if he's being kind to me after I screwed him over numerous times. I _so_ owe him. 

He asked me where I was going and I told him.

He told me to hold tight and that he'd be there soon. I think I was in shock at how helpful and nice he was being to me. I felt shittier as I realized I'd been a jackass to this guy all these years. 

The second I entered I found my mom in the waiting room. She ran to me. My arms opened and then closed around her small form. We both cried. It's all we could do. 

I kissed her hair. She smiled a little. But it didn't quite touch her eyes. 

And we held each other. Hoping that it would be enough to get through this. 

**AWWWW --sniffle-- That was cute and depressing all in one. **

**How was it? Did I capture enough emotion? I hope so. I'm kinda new at this thing.**

**Tell me if it needed any spicing. I can always go back and fix it for my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**What will happen in the next chapter? With Tyler and Pogue? You'll find out soon.** **Hopefully. :D**

**REVIEW! For the nicer Caleb and his pain. He needs it. **


	12. Wasted

**Sorry for not updating.** **This chap is worth it.** **I'm obsessive with my MP3 player right now. So excuse me if this chap is excessively weird. Listening to VIVA LA VIDA by Coldplay. The song is geeeeeenius :D **

**And there's this other song...the one by Nelly. "It's getting HOT in herrrre?" Ring a bell? Yeah. Haha. **

**Well, enjoy :)**

_--Caleb--_

"--And I just walked in. He was on the floor and he...I couldn't...I thought..." Her voice trailed off softly as I patted her arm soothingly. I could tell this was hard for her.

"When we got to the hospital, I didn't ask what was wrong. I just wanted him better." A fresh trail of tears came again. "But...then they told me that he had a heart attack. There was some very severe artery blockage." She laughed a little. I looked at her strangely.

Here she was, telling a sad story. And then my mother seems to burst out laughing. She's the only person I know who'll ever do that.

"I told him to lay off all of those burgers and fries. But he just doesn't listen to me! Why doesn't he listen to me?" She collapsed again, her head on my shoulder. I was going to have to wring my shirt to get all the water out.

"It's not your fault." I assured her softly. Poor woman. She's blaming _everything _on herself.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She shook her head furiously and swapped her hand as if to shoo me out. Then her head collapsed into her hands. The people near us were watching oddly.

I sighed. This was getting to be too much.

I was already trying to cope for when the doctor's came to keep us updated.

This room. This stupid white, blank, empty room was driving me insane. I couldn't just sit here while my father was there. It was too much.

I felt like taking my Mustang for a spin, just to forget everything inside this gloomy building. But I couldn't leave her like this.

I didn't get any food and was heading back to the waiting area when I saw a head.

Reid Garwin was strolling into the hospital looking quite worn out.

_This_ was going to be awkward.

But he seemed to never shut up once he stood next to me. "So...I got you some food. Figured you'd be hungry. You don't have to pay me back. I just figured--" Okay. So he was nervous. And rambling like an idiot.

"Reid!"

"Sorry" His anxious tone abruptly stopped."I don't do hospitals." Well, that wasn't too hard to catch on to. "How you holdin' up?" He asked, patting my back in a manly way. It _actually _hurt.

"I'm fine."

"Is he okay?" I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I'm not sure. They haven't really kept us updated." He nodded a little.

And I just recovered from shock.

That was the very first conversation that me and Reid Garwin had that we hadn't tried to kill each other for.

And it wasn't that awkward. Aside from the fact that he'd heard me bawling like a baby on the phone and could possibly use it for blackmail material. Ek. That wasn't good.

"How's your mom?" I shrugged.

"She's been better."

He seemed to leave it at this, nodding.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No...and thanks." He looked at me briefly and nodded, affirmingly.

"It'll turn out fine. Chill the fuck out." I was beginning to wonder why Garwin had such _excellent_ practice at this comfort thing.

I nodded a little. But this conversation was a little too dark for me right now. I tried lightening the mood. "So, how's Calculus coming?"

Reid made a face. I laughed.

"Shut your pansy ass, Danvers." I scowled. He was smirking evilly. "It's _so_ gonna be worth it when we beat fucking Presscott this year." His smirk broadened.

"Hell yeah."

"Did golden boy just say the 'H' word?" He feigned shock. And then started laughing. I punched his arm.

He laughed for a little more and then we caught people looking at us strangely. "It's like a morgue in here." Reid shuddered.

I flinched.

So I _wasn't _the only one who noticed this depressing hospital.

"Yeah." I nodded sullenly.

"I'm gonna head out. Do you need me to stay?"

"No. But thanks again."

"No problem. Just give me a call if you need anything." Did Reid Garwin just offer to help? This is _truly_ a moment in history. Garwin walked out and waved backwards. "See ya Monday." I nodded. "Be ready for me to kick your ass."

He smirked and chuckled before exiting the building.

That wasn't awkward at all.

Who would've thought?

_--Tyler--_

Girls are pretty. VERY pretty. Especially the ones with the nice eyes, hot bodies, and short skirts. Hm...yuummmm.

Well, let's flashback, shall we?

I remember walking in and then demanding a drink from Nicky. After that, well, I'm not exactly sure how many I had.

And here I am, sitting and wallowing in self pity.

The song blaring overhead was pretty catchy. It was this weird song about lesbians or something. _I kissed a girl and I liked it..._

OOOOH. Yay!

Right about now I've realized that I don't like my drunk self. Damn Reid for corrupting me.

I stood shakily and sauntered over to the pool table. There was this _really_ pretty girl blinking at me.

And my drunk self liked it. A lot.

The girl walked over to me and brushed lightly across my arm. Apparently that pulled me out of my daze. I hated girls like this. They were nasty. What the heck was I doing?

I smiled nicely and then walked back towards the pool table, no more distractions.

No one was there. In fact, Nicky's was quite bare right now. And I didn't mean in the sense of the girls and their clothes.

My hands grabbed the table and clenched as I held on tight. I felt like crushing something.

Like Dad.

Yeah, this table was Dad. And I could chop it in half...MUHAHAH!

Woah. Steady Tyler.

And then it hit me.

I ran away from home. I was _done._

My parents had nothing over me. I didn't give a crap if they sent the cops for me. Hell, I'd streak for them if I felt like it.

I was now Tyler Simms. My own person.

WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!

That definitely calls for a celebration.

I smirked. "Nicky!"

The big bald man looked annoyed. "Kid, I think you've had enough."

I pouted. "Come ooooon." My words were slurred.

"Hit me!" Some of the employees stared at me weird.

"No." He sounded firm.

Oh, come on old man. Don't make me beg. Yeesh.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" I was absolutely positive that whatever social life I'd built for myself had dissipated in a few seconds.

Note to self: Drunk Tyler likes to sing old Britney Spears songs. That's a hazard to all human ears.

But at the time it wasn't like I could control it. If I felt like busting out with a pimpin' song then so be it. I was drunk and invincible.

Go me.

Nicky looked appalled as he handed me another shot. "Here. Just stop singing, kid. You're scaring away customers." I shrugged.

Just then, the door to the bar swung open.

Pogue stood on the other side.

He took a seat next to me. And let me tell you, the guy did not look like he was on top of the world. He looked more like Britney Spears...after her life fell apart. Without the big tummy, of course. That would be creepy.

"Life isn't daisies all of the time." And that was the gayest thing I'd ever said to anyone. I'm pretty sure I sounded gay too.

He turned around, finally noticing me. "Tyler? Hey, man. What's up?"

"Why don't you tell me. I don't look half as bad as you."

He nodded. "Family's screwed up."

"I hear ya' man." And I totally did. Family sucked.

"Just remember wise old Gandhi's motto..." I strectched back in the stool. "No violence."

He looked at me weirdly. I think I would've looked at myself weird too. Gandhi? Well, the violence ship has sailed old man. Sorry.

"You are _so_ wasted."

"Yup. Yup. I know."

He laughed. It sounded bland. "I think I'm gonna join you."

"Please do."

At the time, I hadn't realized that this could be the biggest mistake of my life.

After a few drinks, Pogue was just as bad as me. At least he held it down better than I did.

"...So, _he_ calls like everything is A-freaking okay." The drink sloshed in Pogue's hand. I nodded, although I think it was more of a head roll.

"And before he was just gone. Kapoot. He's just not allowed to do that, you know?"

"Yeah." I paused. "My folks are too busy with their own lives to realize I exist. At least my dad is."

By now, both of us were at our own table with our feet propped up.

"It's like they don't realize you until there's something wrong."

_"Exactly."_

I groaned. I needed more of that pretty brown stuff.

"Pogue..." He threw it to me.

I paused, giggling. "I just found a nickname for you."

"Shoot."

I laughed again. "PO! You know, like that freaky alien thing. From the tellytubby show or whatever."

His eyes widened. "Wasn't that thing gay?"

I paused. "Quite frankly, I'm not sure."

"Are you calling me gay?" His voice sounded firm, yet playful. I guess that's what happens when you're drunk beyond imagination.

"Yup."

"Well, you're a baby."

WHAT? "How is there any correlation between babies and aliens?"

We both looked at each other. "Alien babies?" Pogue asked.

I shrugged. Interesting thought.

To say the night was interesting was the biggest understatement of my life.

_--Reid--_

Okay, so that comforting thing takes a lot of effort. I was freaking tired.

I guess I should call one of the guys or something.

By guys I meant Pogue and Tyler. Well, they were the only people Caleb me and both sorta talked to.

I dialed and waited. Pogue didn't pick up.

And then Ty. But he didn't pick up either. How freaking efficient.

Well, I was pooped. I needed to let loose.

I smirked and pressed down on the accelerator harder.

Nicky's.

**So...good? I expected this chap to be longer, but I want the story to be longer. So the chap is cut at a decent place. **

**...Review? Please? They're very appreciated.**

**Aren't drunk PO and TY entertaining? **


	13. Absolution

**I really like Caleb in this chapter. :) Actually, I just like this chapter as a whole. There's a lot going on in this one. I'm sure you guys will stay entertained! Enjoy. **

_--Tyler--_

Pogue and I were off the heezy, yo!

Yeah, more like we were totally drunk teens and were swaying around the bar looking like creepers. Yeah,_ that's_ how it's going.

So, I would say, it's pretty damn good, all things considered.

I have to say though, Pogue is much smarter and more interesting then I gave him credit for.

Apparently, he drove a motorcycle...and boy, did he know so much _jack_ about them that I really stopped giving a crap after the first five minutes.

It was like blah, blah, blah.

But other then that, Pogue's a pretty cool guy, I guess.

We were in the middle of a drunk conversation when a girl came to pick up our empty glasses. I saw Pogue smirk at her. "Fancy seeing you here, Melanie." And she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

I looked at him. "Da-_yuuum_." She sure was a nice piece of work. And she wasn't acting like a slut. Wow.

Pogue smirked at me. "Trust me, I _know_." I laughed.

Pogue slammed some money down onto the table and stretched a bit. "Well, it's been a great night man. But I think I gotta get going."

I huffed, nodding. "Shouldn't you be heading home? It's--" He paused to look at the clock on Nicky's "Two in the morning." We looked at each other, eyes wide. Oopsie. Looks like we lost track of time.

I giggled. "Need a ride?" Pogue inquired.

I laughed. Where would he take me if I needed a ride? A homeless shelter. Psssh, in a crappy, small town like this, I'm pretty sure those are...nonexistent. Right about now I was considering turning myself into an orphanage.

"Actually," I stopped, my hands clenching onto the glass of beer. "I'm gonna spend _all_ night here. If you know what I mean." I smirked, nudging him in the side and pointing to Melanie.

He looked a little worried. "Ty, Nicky's closes at three." Oh. Well, it seems he's sobered up fast. "You should get going. We got school tomorrow. And Coach is going to work the living shit out of us worse than before." Worse than before? Was that even possible.

Eh. Crap. This sucked. I had another hour to kill and then I was bound to be roadkill. Fine by me. Actually, animals are quite interesting. I could roam with the deer...naked. Yeah, free Willy!

Okay, no,_ think_ Tyler.

I had a sudden Jimmy Neutron moment. And those are quite rare. My little cousin used to watch that show. And every time it seemed the boy genius would spazz out all of a sudden and would act _barking mad_, like a pedophile. That little boy creeped the shit out of me.

Anyways, back to my BRAIN BLAST thingys, I think that's what they're called...

Think, think, thinkkkk...what to do next?

Pogue pulled me out of my deep concentration. "Hey man, you okay? You look like your going to break into a sweat..." He backed away slowly. "Maybe you should--" And that was the furthest he got before I heaved the contents of my drunkeness back out onto the floor. I heard Nicky groaning and a few other people making sounds indicating that they were disgusted.

And this, ladies and gentlmen, is why I never have many moments like the big headed Jimmy Neutron. Because thinking always gets me into trouble.

_--Caleb--_

A doctor came out, holding a clipboard. I doubted it was for us. But mom didn't seem to think so.

She hadn't lost hope. Every time a doctor or nurse or anyone for that matter, walked through those doors she bolted upright.

This time she seemed certain he was coming to talk to us.

I groaned, trying to lift myself with the armrest of the rock hard chair. I swear, hospitals are designed like prisons. Not that I've ever been to one, but still.

I lifted my head higher, waiting.

Mom had been right. "Mrs. Danvers?" My mom looked worried, eyes wide and hopeful. "Would you like to go in and see your husband?" She let out a whoosh of breath. I did too without realizing it.

We both relaxed visibly and then my mother collapsed onto me, holding tight. It was an awkward pose, she had one hand around me and was sobbing happily into my shoulder. I smiled though, patting her on the back and muttering soothing words. "It's going to be okay." And this time, I _could_ promise. Because I just knew. "I promise."

She heaved a final long breath and looked up, her eyes much brighter then before. I smiled happily at her face. She wouldn't have survived had she lost Dad. She just wouldn't have.

He was okay. He was going to be fine. I finally felt less like crap. And I was content.

No matter the complicated relationship I had kept with my father over the years, it seemed we would always be there for each other, no matter what. His intention might be different. But I knew he kept the best interest at heart for me.

After all, I _was_ his son.

My mom whimpered beside me, standing slowly. "Of course." Her voice was shaky, most likely on the verge of collapsing once again as she took in the good news. The young doctor smiled at her politely and showed her the way.

I remained rooted to the seat.

I couldn't go in. It was physically impossible. What was I to say to my father? We were not exactly on the best of terms. And maybe his seeing me again here would lead to another heart attack.

I cringed.

I was probably the very last person in the world he wanted to talk to.

But I understood. I had been a jerk, and now I would pay the price.

The doctor came out minutes later, filling me in on details that I'm sure my mother would refuse to hear. He asked me if I would like to join my mother and I declined nicely.

I needed to leave this place. I stood, walking past the hallway to my mom, to tell her that I should get going. But I stopped once the glass was in my view.

My parents were staring at each other, compassion flooding their eyes. It seemed wrong for me to intrude, to interrupt their moment and possibly sour the mood with my dad.

So I turned away, slowly, and left. Because it seemed I would just make things worse. As if I hadn't already done enough damage.

If I'd stayed a few moments longer, I would have seen the doctor come out once again, looking for me, waiting to tell me that my father had _actually_ wanted to see me.

But I had missed my chance.

_--Reid--_

I'd taken a detour on my way to Nicky's.

After Caleb's life had screwed up, and I'd somehow managed to make it a little better, I'd decided that it was time to face the facts.

There was no more running from my mother. I had to be a man.

I swerved into our driveway, being a silent as possible. The doorbell rang three times before someone answered it. My dad stood there, a noncommital look on his face.

He frowned a bit. "Your mother's been worried sick." I nodded, of course she had. With a son like me, you'd never know what I was off doing. I was screwed up. He looked exhausted. "Come in." The door extended open.

I nodded as he pointed to the room on the left of him.

My parents' room. I sighed, the anxiety building up. What was I gonna say?

I walked in without knocking only to find my mom on the bed. She had a tissue box in her hand and was weeping at some sad movie. She looked up as I strolled in. Her face melted immeadietly. She looked so happy to see me.

I guess this is what happens when a mother hasn't seen her child in a few days time.

I smiled back briefly and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hi mom."

"Reid." Her voice broke again. I couldn't tell if it was from the movie or from me.

There was a long awkward silence. I hadn't anticipated this. Hell, I expected to be half way piss drunk right now.

"Mom..." She looked at me again, analyzing me. It was uncomfortable. I fidgeted.

"I'm so glad you came." She touched my face lightly, her eyes bright. This woman loved me so much. And I didn't deserve any of it. I cringed from her touch as I realized I wasn't worthy of such a great woman.

She was too kind. And I loved her, but I'd screwed up, way too many times.

She started up again. "Reid, I just wanted to talk about the other night..." She trailed off nervously, as if I'd run out again. I didn't blame her. "I just--" Whimper. "...I want what's best for you, you know that. And I love you so much that it hurts to see you waste away without realizing it." I broke. Her words shook me.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if I was hard on you. It's just, your my son, and I'll always love you." Talk about sentimental. The woman was gonna make me cry. Ugh, no!

She noticed my expression. "What?" Her eyes were bright with laughter. "Too emotional for you?" She laughed whole heartedly. It felt good to see her so alive again. "You always were quite the mystery, Reid." Couldn't argue with that one.

I couldn't help but blurt it out as everything came back to me. "I'm sorry." It came out bland, but she could tell I meant it. "Mom..." I was bad at this communication thing.

"I understand you're a kid, Reid. And kids mess up." I flinched. "Just try to do better at getting in less trouble, okay?" I could do that. Since when was my mom so understanding?

She smiled as I nodded hesitantly and flew off the bed to hug me tightly. "Love you, kid." I was suffocating.

"Can't breathe," I managed to stutter out. She laughed again and loosened her hold. I pulled back a little, smiling.

Mom was happy, I guess I was happy too.

It came out as a whisper, but at least I said it. "Love you too." And that was the first time I ever said those three words in a long time. It felt good. I sighed. I could finally look at myself in the mirror without feeling guilt.

I stood quietly and strode towards the door. I paused, smiling back. "I'll see you later." She nodded and then I was off.

_--Pogue--_

After Ty puked his guts out, I wasn't sure I could just leave him like that. The kid was pretty trashed.

"Tyler, you should head home." I stated, worried about him. The kid looked like hell after that.

He shook his head furiously at me. "No." His head bobbed back and forth wildly. "Can't."

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. He's been saying "can't" for the past few minutes. What the hell does that mean?

"Did you get kicked out of your house?" I inquired. He gave me a funky look. Guess not...

I needed to get back home to my mother, pronto. Or she was gonna spazz.

"Nnghh." Tyler was blabbing incoherently. I sighed, flopping back onto the chair.

I couldn't leave him like this. Obviously he'd downed more beer then he could handle. And in his state of mind, he would think he's capable of driving. And then he'd go off himself without realizing it.

I huffed out a long breath and tugged him up. He groaned. "Come on," I muttered. Guess taking him home was my only option. We had enough room for him to crash.

He swatted at my arm. " 'M fine." Riiiight. Like I was going to believe that one.

I snorted. "Come on, Ty, where you gonna go then?" I asked, waiting. His drunken self paused to let the question sink in. He paused, and then shrugged lightly, as if it was no deal. Man, he was_ soooo_ wasted. "Don't know."

As annoyed as I was, I gripped his arm tighter, lifting up his weight with my arm around his shoulders. He limped clumsily next to me. He protested the whole way there, but I didn't listen. He was in no condition to think straight anyway.

I stopped as I came outside. I only had my bike. Crap, that would be awkward. Uh...

"You got a car?" He nodded, probing inside his jacket and yanking out keys. I snatched them up, noticing the hummer logo and immeadietly rushed off to his sweet looking car. Damn, that was a_ niiiice_ car.

I threw Tyler in the passenger seat, buckling him up. I felt like a mom babysitting her kid. Man, Ty so owed me for this one.

I looked into the backseat. There were bags there. Suitcases.

I was confused. I threw the car into reverse and looked weirdly at Tyler. "Where exactly were you planning to go?" I remember him telling me his family was screwed up, but I didn't think it could be as bad as walking out on them.

He shrugged again and it was beginning to piss me off. "Never mind." Forget I even asked. "Let's just get you home." His eyes darkened at the word home and he thrashed yelling violently.

"You can't!" He looked desperate, pleading. "NO! No home..." He shook his head again like a little kid. There must be _some_ shit going on at his house then.

"Chill out, man. I meant my house." His eyes widened. his head shaking in protest _again._ Ugh! What was the problem now?

"No, Po, I can't. That's too much for me to..." His words slurred, eyes wide. "ask." He finished. Gee, the kid sure was modest when he was drunk. Strange kid. I didn't quite understand Tyler Simms. I used to think he was a bookworm. The perfect little momma's boy. But apparently, little bear didn't wanna go home to momma bear tonight.

I shook my head in amusement. He babbled foolishly the whole way home, but I didn't listen to his arguments.

We pulled up to my house and I noticed a new car. Hmm, that was bizarre. Mom never had visitors.

I brushed it off, grabbing Ty again and leading him into the house. I'm sure my mother wouldn't Ty; she'd probably love him more then anything.

I rammed the keys into the front door and let Ty stroll up the stairs one by one as I went to find my mom.

She was in the sitting room, talking. To herself? I didn't think she could get any more psycho. She hadn't noticed that I'd returned home.

I walked into the living room to make sure she was okay.

And there was someone seated in the chair facing its back to me. As soon as I caught an eyeful of the hair of the guest, I jumped.

_Fucking hell no_. This wasn't happening!

**Bwahahhhaa, I'm evil, right? No need to clarify that for me. --evil sadistic grin-- :D Ahhh, REVIEW! puuuhh-lease? **

**Okay, fine, review for Tyler's KILLER hangover that he's sure to have tomorrow morning! Tell me what you thought about the whole chapter, thanks guys. **


End file.
